There is a conventional conductive component that is joined to one of two members by soldering and contacts the other of the two members, thereby to form a conductive path between the two members. An example of such conductive components, which is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, is formed by bending a component punched out of a thin metal plate.
This kind of conductive component is surface-mounted, for example, on a printed wiring board (corresponding to the above-described one member), and utilized when brought into conduction with another printed wiring board, a shield board, or a chassis (each corresponding to the other member).